Animals
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: Hermione doesn't hate flying... not when Draco Malfoy is controling the broom at least... Songfic, M for a reason. HGDM, HOT...


_**A Dirty, Dirty song fic that Draco Potter forced me to write. (He's the bunny inside of my head, for those of you who don't read my other works… which if you like this one, you really should… because they're a lot like this one… just longer.)**_

_**This one has been beta'd.**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**Chrys**_

**DMHG **

Draco Malfoy slipped out of the front doors of Hogwarts. He had a long black cape around his shoulders and his broom in his hand. It would have made sense if he was going to Quidditch practice, except for the fact that it was close to midnight.

**--I, I'm driving black on black--  
--Just got my license back--**

He mounted his broom and took off. He did a few laps around the school, making sure to stick to the shadows.

**--I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track--**

After a particularly long, hard day, this was exactly what he needed; the wind blowing past him in the dead quiet of the night.

**--I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride--  
--Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight--**

Did it matter that he was way out past curfew? No. He was a Slytherin, and for that matter, the fucking Head Boy.

He stopped directly below the window of the Gryffindor common room. He took a few minutes readjusting his seating, moving back a bit.

--**I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out --**

He heard the window open, and it brought a smile to his face. Draco made sure the broom was completely steady.

**--I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run--**

Without a moment's hesitation, one beautiful Gryffindor lands directly in front of him on his broom. She is facing him, incidentally the wrong way to be sitting on a broom, but when said broom was in the control of one Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger really didn't give a shit.

**--Your mom don't know that you were missing--**

"Ron, Ginny, and Harry think I'm in bed, so we've got all night…" she whispers softly, sliding closer to him, her legs going over his, so that her body is wrapped around him.

Draco's hands slipped around her waist pulling her closer, kissing her hard and fast, an obvious preview of more to come. His hand slips up her skirt and brushes against the already moist fabric of her panties.

**--She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing--  
--Screamin'-- **

Draco's hands leave her skirt, and grip the broom behind her back, letting her wrap herself even closer to him, her center pressed against his already hard member, her lips pressed against every inch of skin she could get to.

**--No, we're never gonna quit--  
--Ain't nothing wrong with it--**

Hermione has an evil look on her face. Her nails scrape down his back as she begins driving him completely mad.

--**Just acting like we're animals--**

"I want you to fuck me, Draco… Right here, on your broom, way above the ground. I love it when you screw me, Draco, I love the risk…"

**--No, no matter where we go--**

He had to stop himself from giving into her wish. He wanted her right that fucking second, but sex on a broom, never the less so far up, wasn't the brightest idea. But Merlin, it did sound hot…

**--'Cause everybody knows--  
--We're just a couple of animals--**

Draco changed the direction of the broom so that it flew towards the Quidditch Pitch, making sure not to lose any concentration as Hermione rubbed herself against him in the way she knew drove him nuts.

**--So come on baby, get in--  
--Get in, just get in--**

"Woman, you're going to be the death of me…" he growled as she bit into his neck.

**--Check out the trouble we're in--**

"Oh, but what a way to die…" her hands were underneath his shirt, her nails scraping up and down the chiseled muscles of his chest and abs, circling his nipples, pushing all the right buttons.

**--You're beside me on the seat--**

Hermione's hand slips down his stomach until it lands on the button of his black jeans. She's practiced at it by now and already has the button out of its hole and the zipper down.

**--Got your hand between my knees--**

Her delicate hand surrounds him, stroking him. Draco can't think, can't talk. His hands grip the broom harder, pushing it down just a bit, moving quicker towards their destination.

**--And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze--**

She strokes him harder, and faster, her fingers moving over his length as if they were meant to be there.

**--It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear--**

Hermione's mouth was back at his neck, nibbling her way up to his ear, biting the lobe gently before whispering, "Don't you want to fuck me, Draco…" his name coming in a purr from her lips, "Don't you want to be buried inside of me right now?"

It took everything Draco had to not put that broom down right then and there, in the middle of everything and take her. The broom shook slightly in his hands as he attempted to hold on to his control, and his sanity.

--**But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears--**

Her second hand joined the first, cupping and stroking his balls while her other hand pumped him quickly.

**--By now, no doubt that we were heading south--  
--I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth--**

Her mouth caught his in an intense kiss, distracting him. Her hands, her mouth, her body, ready and waiting for him, right on the broom. _Fuck…_ she wanted him.

**--'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch--  
--It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch--**

When Hermione broke the kiss, Draco opened his eyes again, to have to quickly swerve away from the top of a tree that had somehow gotten directly in front of him. Of course, Hermione didn't notice, she just giggled and continued with her torture.

**--I'm screamin'--  
--No, we're never gonna quit--  
--Ain't nothing wrong with it--**

Draco set the broom down in the forest directly beside the Quidditch Pitch. He threw his cloak off of his body and down on the ground before laying Hermione down on top of it.

**--Just acting like we're animals--**

**--No, no matter where we go--**

He striped his shirt off before pouncing on her, covering her body in kisses, bites and licks.

**--'Cause everybody knows--  
--We're just a couple of animals--**

Draco ripped her panties from her body. His finger quickly entered her heat, finger-fucking her hard, causing her to whimper, and hold on to anything she could find.

**--So come on baby, get in--  
--Get in, just get in--  
--Look at the trouble we're in--**

Draco was over her, his fingers deep inside of her, as he brought her as close as he already was.

**--We were parked out by the tracks--**

Hermione pulled his head down for another kiss, her back arching into his body as her tongue assaulted his mouth.

**--We're sitting in the back--**

Draco broke the kiss and moved farther down, undoing the buttons to her shirt, until it was completely open. Without even trying, her front clasp bra was undone and his mouth replaced it.

**--And we just started getting busy** –-

Between his fingers and his mouth, Hermione was speeding towards the cliff's edge. She moaned in pleasure.

She heard the sound of feet crunching heavily on the leaves just on the boundary's of the forest.

**--When she whispered "what was that?"--**

"Draco… stop for a second… I hear something." She whispered.

**--The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are--**

Draco shook his head and continued on. Against her skin he said, "It's nothing…"

**--And that was when she started screamin' –-**

"Is there someone there?" a deep voice said from the other side of the tree line. It was lucky you couldn't see through the brush to where they were.

**--"That's my dad outside the car!"--**

"Damn it, Draco. It's Harry!" she whispered, instantly recognizing the voice.

**--"Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition"--**

Draco didn't pay any attention to what she was saying, for he knew Potter couldn't see them from where he was. Instead he slid his body up Hermione's, his lips resting next to her ear.

**--Must have wound up on the floor while –-**

"Then don't make a sound, love." He said softly as he removed his fingers from inside of her and replaced it with his throbbing member.

**--we were switching our positions--**

Hermione was freaking out. If Harry found them they would be so screwed, but at the same time, there was no way she could stop Draco… nor did she really want to.

**--I guess they knew that she was missing--**

Draco slid into her harder and faster, enjoying the feeling of her hands gripped around his biceps, holding on for dear life.

**--As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing--**

"Don't worry, if he catches us, I'll just tell him that we were kissing, and I was trying to keep you warm…" he said with a sarcastic laugh that drove Hermione over the edge.

**--Screamin'--**

Hermione's body tensed around his completely. She captured his mouth in a kiss in order to stifle her screams of pleasure.

**--No, we're never gonna quit--  
--Ain't nothing wrong with it--**

Draco continued on, thrusting deep inside of her, not giving her a second's rest, before driving her back up to the edge of the cliff. Her nails digging into his arms just pushed him to move faster.

**--Just acting like we're animals--**

**--No, no matter where we go--**

They never broke their kiss; both would have made too much noise if they had.

**--'Cause everybody knows--  
--We're just a couple of animals--**

He gave one final thrust, his fingers pinching her nipple and sending her over the edge again, with him falling right behind.

**--So come on baby, get in--  
--We're just a couple of animals--**

Draco was on top of her. Both of them panting, attempting to find their elusive breath. Hermione regained her first, and rocked their bodies over so that she was resting on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist.

**--Get in, just get in--**

"You could have gotten us caught…" she accused.

**--Ain't nothing wrong with it--**

"Good thing you know how to be quiet then," he said with a smirk on his face. His hands gripped his ass and anchored her body to his.

--**Check out the trouble we're in--**

Hermione laughed softly, "Now it's your turn to find out how quiet you can be…"

**--Get in, just get in-- **

_**DMHG**_

_**DUDE! Like review… if not for me, do it for the bunny. **_


End file.
